frindeship_magicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dzwonek dał nam znać
Ogon w ruch- (znana też jako:Shake Your Tail) jest wykorzystana w klipie promocyjnym. Jest wykonana przez zespół Rainbooms. Występuje ona w filmie My little pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks,''ale w innej animacji. Jest nawet Twilight Sparkle. Dziewczyny przemieniają się w tęczowe dziewczyny wraz ze swoimi kreacjami i akcesoriami. Wersja polska: : 'Wszyscy' :: Dzwonek dał nam znać – już po szkole :: I doczekać nie możemy się :: Bo w wieczór ten bawić się będziemy :: Wkładaj kiecę, wychodzimy gdzieś :: Nikt nie wie co (nikt nie wie co), co się wydarzy :: Nikt nie wie kto (nikt nie wie kto), kto się pojawi :: Pomysłów w głowie sto :: Czas rozkręcić tę noc, jest moc! :: Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp :: Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch :: Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp :: Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch : 'Sparkle' :: To co, że nic nie idzie ci od rana : 'Pie' :: Uśmiechnij się, przecież nie jest aż tak źle : 'Rarity' :: Do góry łeb, jesteś super, przecież wiesz : 'Dash' :: Marzenia spełnią się, jeżeli tylko bardzo chcesz : 'Wszyscy' :: Haaa-haaa! :: Dzwonek dał nam znać – już po szkole :: I doczekać nie możemy się :: Bo w wieczór ten bawić się będziemy :: Wkładaj kiecę, wychodzimy gdzieś :: Nikt nie wie co (nikt nie wie co), co się wydarzy :: Nikt nie wie kto (nikt nie wie kto), kto się pojawi :: Pomysłów w głowie sto :: Czas rozkręcić tę noc, jest moc! :: Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp :: Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch :: Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp :: Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch :: Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp :: Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch :: Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp :: Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch :: Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp Wersja angielska : 'Wszyscy' :: We've just got the day to get ready :: And there's only so much time to lose :: Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party :: So let's think of something fun to do :: We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen :: We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right :: All our friends are here :: And it's time to ignite the lights! :: Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight :: Shake your tail, shake your tail :: Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight :: Shake your tail, shake your tail : 'Sparkle' :: So what you didn't get it right the first time : 'Pie' :: Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime : 'Rarity' :: Do your thing, you know you're an original : 'Applejack' :: Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal : 'Wszyscy''' :: Ohhh-ahh! :: We've just got the day to get ready :: And there's only so much time to lose :: Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party :: So let's think of something fun to do :: We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen :: We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right :: All our friends are here :: And it's time to ignite the lights! :: Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight :: Shake your tail, shake your tail :: Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight :: Shake your tail, shake your tail :: Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight :: Shake your tail, shake your tail :: Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight :: Shake your tail, shake your tail :: Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight! Kategoria:Dzwonek dał znać Kategoria:Shake your tail